


С запахом клубники

by LRaien



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash, sorry for my 2012
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: После того, как Рой уходит из команды, он берет себе новое имя и начинает действовать один. Одиночкой быть сложно, да еще и рыжий племянник Флэша постоянно попадается на глаза.
Relationships: Roy Harper & Wally West
Kudos: 1





	С запахом клубники

**Author's Note:**

> Перевычитанный фик из моего 2012-го, перенесённый сюда в рамках переезда с Фикбука.  
> На Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/435232
> 
> Вдохновлялась артом: https://funkyimg.com/view/344jj

Иногда физический труд помогает отвлечься от ненужных размышлений. Стрела за стрелой — каждое остриё проверить, бегло пробежаться пальцами по древку и легко коснуться оперения, не примяв его. Но когда каждое движение отточено до автоматизма, то мысли приходят одна за другой. Какие-то мгновенно врываются, переворачивая в твоей голове всё вверх дном, и также быстро исчезают, а какие-то прокрадываются, словно дикая кошка, чтобы вцепиться — и не отпускать ещё долго, мучительно напоминая о себе каждый раз.

Клубничный. Его шампунь был с запахом клубники. Странно, но именно эта деталь внезапно всплыла в памяти. Такой же рыжий, но неугомонный и шумный. Будто небольшое солнце, яркое, было в нём самом. И встретив его, когда волосы пахнут клубничным шампунем, — словно на мгновение почувствовать себя в месте, не принадлежащем этому бренному миру.

Но иногда бывает иначе. Когда после тяжелого сражения пахнет грязью, потом и, порой, — кровью. Чужой или своей — почему-то неважно, это всегда ранит. И все равно — он смеётся, шутит и говорит не о боли, а о том, что всё будет хорошо. Это даёт возможность сделать суровое лицо, почувствовать себя взрослым, ответственным за этого ребёнка, хотя разница в возрасте не так уж велика. Без него команда была бы не такой, она бы не смогла больше существовать так, как раньше.  
А вот с уходом Спиди ничего не изменилось. Наоборот, дети стали сильнее. Они нашли себе новых друзей. Прошло около недели, и они перестали общаться со Спиди — теперь уже Красной Стрелой. Он перестал быть им нужен.  
«Вы нужны мне». Рой никогда бы не произнес этого вслух. Даже мысли себе такой не позволял. Но сейчас, когда руки привычно проверяли стрелы одну за другой, разум сам искал себе занятие, в данном случае — раздражал ненужными воспоминаниями, пытаясь выскрести из этого одну-единственную фразу. «Вы нужны мне». Нет, не нужны. На самом деле, если бы было нужно, Рой связался бы с ними. Но где-то, в потаённом уголке души, был страх. Страх услышать «Ты нам не нужен». Поэтому он сказал это первым — и ушёл.  
Стрелы закончились. На несколько секунд пальцы замерли, ища новую цель, после чего Рой встрепенулся.  
— Хватит, — сказал он себе, поразившись тому, как глухо звучит его собственный голос.  
Пора идти. Его ждал очередной возомнивший о себе преступник.

Это было абсолютной случайностью. Какова была вероятность столкнуться двум юным рыжим героям посреди улицы? Не нулевая, но ничтожно малая. Что ж, теория вероятности могла отдохнуть в сторонке, а Рой и Уолли просто стояли и смотрели друг на друга. Спидстер отреагировал первым.  
— Привет, давно не виделись! Слушай, может, посидим, поболтаем, заодно поедим? Я ужасно голоден, а тут недалеко...  
Красная Стрела привычно расслабился и перестал даже пытаться разобрать быструю речь товарища, а тот уже вёл его куда-то, попутно что-то рассказывая — слова вылетали со скоростью пулемётной очереди. Может, даже быстрее. Знакомое чувство, когда ты ещё только поздоровался с Уолли, а он уже успел ответить, задать вопрос, ответить на него сам и начать тараторить о чём-то.  
Погрузившись в собственные мысли, Рой не сразу заметил, что спидстер остановился.  
— Что? — это короткое слово не вместило в себя удивления.  
Однако для Уолли Уэста это слово было длиннее «Войны и мира».  
— Ты улыбался, только что, — заинтересованно, с долей озорства заявил мальчишка. — Шёл, смотрел перед собой и улыбался.  
— Тебе показалось. — Невозмутимое выражение и чуть прищуренный взгляд в сторону.  
— А вот и не показалось! — схватив спутника за руку, Уолли с энтузиазмом потащил его за собой, уверенно повторив: — Ты улыбался!  
Вздохнув, Рой позволил увлечь себя куда-то дальше по улице.  
Ему почему-то хотелось засмеяться.

— ...А потом я ему говорю «Эй, ты, обезьянья морда! Думаешь, самый крутой?» Он поворачивается, а я уже его автомат разобрал и под ноги ему кинул! И тогда он начинает снова поворачиваться — сбежать, значит! Я ему — «Ха, только когда перегонишь меня!» — и подножку ставлю! Он с разбегу так — хрясь! И метра три, честно, проезжается по земле так — бды-ы-ы-ыщь! Вот не вру, вот прям во-о-о-от так! А в это время...  
Уолли успевал говорить, есть гамбургеры, запивать их колой и при этом размахивал руками, увлечённо показывая то, как именно «тот тип проехался по земле», то «Вот та-а-акой автомат!», то ещё что-то, что по его мнению требовало особого внимания. Рой же просто вылавливал ключевые слова из этого потока информации и думал. О чём — он и сам сказать не мог. В голову снова лезли мысли о том времени, когда они ещё пересекались на общих миссиях, как подручные.  
Так. Рой Харпер больше НЕ подручный. Теперь он сам по себе. И он обещал не иметь дел с этим героическим детским садом. И мило болтающий Кидфлэш — это просто случайная встреча.  
А ещё его волосы всё ещё пахнут клубничным шампунем.  
— Ты всё ёще пользуешься тем шампунем? — невольно вырвалось у Роя.  
— Ага. — Уэст даже не удивился вопросу, просто кивнул. — Ты заметил? Он офигенный, верно?  
— Да, в тот момент, когда мы столкнулись...  
— Вот и я это говорю! А Суппи всё время морщит нос и заявляет, чтобы я больше не покупал эту вонючую дрянь! Я же не виноват, что у него такое супер-обоняние!  
И снова поток слов, кажущийся бесконечным. И снова — успокаивающий запах клубники. Прикрыв глаза и кожей чувствуя солнечный свет, едва проникающий сквозь огромные окна забегаловки, Рой не сразу уловил момент, когда юный спидстер замолк.  
— Что? — лаконично спросил Красная Стрела, посмотрев на бывшего товарища по команде.  
Но внимание в его взгляде и в сравнение не шло с тем пристальным взглядом, которым на него уставился КидФлэш.  
— Я же говорил, ты улыбаешься!  
— Ну и что? — отводить взгляд в сторону уже стало привычкой.  
Однако со спидстерами один и тот же фокус дважды не проходит. Скрестив руки, повторяя жест собеседника, Уолли наклонился, чтобы снова встретиться взглядом с лучником.  
— Улыбаешься, улыбаешься! — Снова одно и то же слово, — Влюбился, да? Неужто втюхался в какую-нибудь девчонку? Да-а-а?  
— Чего? — От удивления Рой чуть не упал со стула — учитывая то, какие стулья были в этой забегаловке, это было несложно.  
— Точно! — изумление товарища стало для Уолли подтверждением своей теории. — Ну скажи, в кого тебя угораздило втюриться? Неужто на Артемиду глаз положил? Что, или на...  
— Уолли, замолчи, — не очень удачно постаравшись смягчить резкие слова, Рой встал, швырнул на стол достаточное количество налички, чтобы оплатить аппетит спидстера, и пошёл прочь, даже не пытаясь ускорить шаг.  
Если Кидфлэш захочет его догнать — он в любом случае это сделает. Но он не захочет.  
Потому что в тот момент Рой понял, что Уолли был прав. Почти.

Потом не было времени задуматься — не было времени вообще ни на что. Красная Стрела выследил наконец-таки крупную шайку наркоторговцев. Несколько ночных вылазок — сутки без сна — влияли плохо. Как только у Роя выдавалась свободная минута, он падал на диван, иногда даже мимо дивана, на ковёр, но всё ради того, чтобы по сигналу часов вскочить и снова отправиться подвергать себя опасности. Но раздражало даже не то, что в любой момент нужно было быть настороже в ожидании удара или выстрела, раздражал нарастающий страх. Когда день за днём, ночь за ночью следишь за торговцами дурью, часто видишь их покупателей. Самых разных. Обдолбанный вхлам бритый детина, бросивший пачку денег словно мусор. Тощая девчонка, возраст которой было невозможно разобрать — настолько грязной, худой и истощённой она выглядела. Троица каких-то длинноволосых придурков, хохотавших через каждую пару слов. Множество людей — все они действовали на нервы. Рой был почти благодарен тому, что из-за нечеловеческой усталости ему не снятся сны. Только кошмаров ему ещё не хватало.  
Но выдались спокойные два дня. «Я должен выспаться» — сказал себе Рой. — «Перед тем, как нападать на их склад, я должен выспаться». Не должно быть ни единой ошибки, ни одного промаха. Потому что некому его подстраховать.

Проспав пятнадцать часов, Рой добрел до кухни, шатаясь словно зомби. Словно один из этих обкуренных. От одной мысли передёрнуло, отозвавшись лёгкой болью где-то на затылке. Рука сперва привычно метнулась к полке с энергетиками, но потом Рой одумался. Это не то, что ему сейчас нужно. Требуется какая-нибудь пища, нормальная. Готовить не хотелось. Мозг отказывался нормально работать, но в памяти всплыл тот дешёвый ресторан быстрого питания, куда его в прошлый раз затащил Уолли. Прежде, чем Рой подумал о том, что можно было поискать что-нибудь покачественнее, ноги уже сами понесли его туда.  
Солнца не было, смеркалось, но неоновые огни города раздражали глаза. Фальшиво тренькнувший колокольчик на двери — неожиданный в этом месте. В прошлый раз Рой его даже не заметил, настолько был оглушен говорливостью Уолли. Теперь же каждый звук резал слух — дребезжание этого дешёвого колокольчика, истеричный визг девиц за столиком, звяканье посуды...  
— Спиди?  
Лёгкое недоумение в таком знакомом голосе.  
Рой резко обернулся, тем самым вызвав очередной приступ головной боли.  
— Я же сказал. Я больше не Спиди, я — Красная Стрела.  
— Да ладно, какая разница! — засмеялся спидстер. — Ты — это ты, и неважно, как ты зовёшься. Когда-нибудь меня будут называть Флэшем, но от этого же ничего не изменится, верно? И вообще, когда я стану как дядя, я...  
Странно. Его голос не раздражал, ни капли. Наоборот, успокаивал.  
Всё будет хорошо. Пока Уолли болтает о чём-то, поедая местные закуски с огромной скоростью, всё будет хорошо. Невероятное ощущение после того одиночества.  
— Эй, присоединяйся! — неразборчиво выговорил Уэст и пододвинул Рою тарелку с гамбургером.  
Вспомнив про то, зачем выбрался из дома, тот взялся за предложенную пищу. А веснушчатое недоразумение ехидно прищурилось и внезапно серьезно спросило:  
— Неужели всё так плохо?  
Рой чуть не подавился, но вовремя опомнился.  
— О чём ты?  
— Посмотри на себя. — Уолли ткнул пальцем на мятую футболку лучника, — Разве раньше ты бы вышел в такой одежде из дома?  
— Все нормально. — тут же ответил Рой, — Просто много работы.  
— Какой работы? — теперь в голосе спидстера было подозрение. — Послушай, если что, ты всегда можешь...  
— Нет.  
Небольшая пауза. Уолли пододвинулся ближе к Рою.  
— У тебя точно всё хорошо?  
Его волосы всё ещё пахли клубникой.  
Рой медлил с ответом, вдыхая привычный аромат.  
— Эй, есть кто дома? — спидстер помахал рукам перед лицом друга. — Я дождусь ответа сегодня?  
Почему-то на ум не приходило ни одного слова. В голове стучались отголоском бессонные ночи и то, что есть ещё день завтра, чтобы отдохнуть. И этот свежий запах.  
Следующим движением Рой сгреб в охапку друга и крепко прижал к себе, уткнувшись в его рыжие волосы.  
Запах сводил с ума.

Уолли шёл по улице и насвистывал какой-то весёлый мотив, следуя за Роем. Тот и сам не понимал, зачем позвал Кидфлэша к себе домой. До запланированной им операции оставалось чуть больше суток.  
— Эй, эй, а правда, что у тебя дома есть новенькая приставка? А игры какие есть? — Уолли снова начал задавать множество вопросов, на которые Рой не успел бы ответить, даже если бы захотел.  
— Не знаю, я не играл ни разу.  
И это было чистейшей правдой.  
Коробка с надписью «Sony Playstation» и набором каких-то игр обнаружилась при прошлом переезде, а выкидывать было как-то жаль. Зато теперь этот хлам пригодился самым неожиданным образом.  
— Когда я играю с этими ребятами, они вечно мешают или обижаются, представляешь? Никто не хочет играть, мол, я же спидстер, я же быстрый... А Роб так вообще взломал игровую систему самым нечестным образом! Вот ты бы такое стал терпеть? Нет, конечно! А я с ними живу! И вообще...  
«А я не живу», — подумал Рой. — «И слава Богу».  
— ...Но есть, конечно, и хорошие стороны. У нас есть девчонки! Знаешь, Мэг такая крутая! Она научилась делать офигительно вкусное печенье, ты просто обязан его попробовать! Она обещала приготовить мне целый торт, если я...  
«Ничего я не обязан. Тем более — вашему детскому саду».  
Все грубые мысли пресекались одним только видом беззаботно болтающего Кидфлэша. На него было невозможно злиться.  
— Пришли, — лаконично высказался Рой.  
— Вау, и ты живешь здесь? Один? Классно! — Уолли уже успел обежать все комнаты, засунуть свой любопытный нос в холодильник, шкафчик в ванной и поглазеть на небольшой стеллаж с книгами. — Ух ты, это же первая часть... Да тут и вторая есть... И третья! Всё, я сегодня остаюсь на ночь у тебя!  
Рой ничего не ответил. Просто потому, что спидстеру, с азартной улыбкой разгребающему найденные игрушки, был не нужен ответ.

Экран телевизора мерцал, свет от него падал на сидящего перед ним Уолли, с нечеловеческой скоростью жмущего на кнопки. Напряжённо прикусив губу, мальчишка иногда бормотал себе под нос что-то неразборчивое. Рядом с ним лежали упаковки от чипсов, каких-то сладостей и две банки от колы — похоже, Кидфлэш успел молниеносно домчаться до супермаркета и обратно.  
Сам Рой валялся на диване в той же комнате. Спать хотелось, но сон не шёл — организм был уверен, что пятнадцати часов сна более чем достаточно. Поэтому Рой решил ещё раз проверить своё снаряжение, чтобы потом не было никаких досадных промахов — во всех смыслах.  
Стрела за стрелой. Остриё, древко, оперение. Отложить, взять следующую. Повторить, взять ещё одну. Монотонная работа действовала расслабляюще, но непрошеные мысли снова полезли в голову, почуяв свободу. Ночью думается иначе, совсем иначе. Мысли перескакивают с одного на другое внезапно, резко — словно дразнят и без того полусонное сознание.  
Растрепанные рыжие волосы спидстера выглядели в синеватом свете экрана почти волшебно. Нереально. Ночные огни города за окном тоже казались нереальными. Всё происходящее было пронизано этой иррациональностью. Вероятно, откат от резкой попытки отоспаться. Олли часто говорил «Впрок выспаться нельзя, Рой». Впрочем, время, когда он слушался Олли, закончилось. Правда, Рой и сам не мог сказать, хорошо это или плохо. В любом случае, это ему нравилось.  
— Эй, Спиди... — позвал Кидфлэш, не отрываясь от экрана.  
— Красная Стрела, — машинально поправил лучник, но без обычного раздражения в голосе. — Если совсем худо с прозвищами, то просто по имени — Рой.  
— Ну... — протянул Уолли, соизволив все-таки развернуться. — Слушай, а ты спать собираешься? Я просто все части прошел... уже. Дважды.  
— А? — Рой не сразу уловил суть вопроса, убирая колчан со стрелами. — Собираюсь. Прямо сейчас.  
— Мне что, спать на полу? — разочарованно, с какой-то детской обидой произнес Уолли, насупившись.  
— Диван раскладывается. — Рой швырнул в него подушкой.  
— Эй! — тот мгновенно её поймал. — Эй, ты это нарочно сделал, да?  
— Что? — фыркнул Рой. — Неужели великий герой может умереть от прямого попадания подушкой в голову?  
— Ха! — Уолли отправил подушку обратно. — Получи по обратному адресу!  
— Тебе ещё спать на ней, недоразумение веснушчатое.  
Отвернувшись, Красная Стрела пропустил тот момент, когда спидстер оказался прямо перед ним.  
— Ты улыбаешься, Рой.  
— Не вижу в этом ничего особенного, — пожал плечами тот. — Неужели от меня складывается впечатление угрюмого сноба?  
— Иногда так кажется, — ухмыльнулся Уолли. — Но это неправда.  
— О, польщён. — Рой сделал непроницаемое лицо. — А теперь ложись спать. У меня ещё дела, я хочу завтра отдохнуть.

— Рой...  
Тишина.  
— Рой...  
— Ммм? — сонно раздалось в ответ.  
— Рой, ну я же знаю, что ты не спишь!  
— Да с тобой черта с два уснёшь...  
Даже не видя в темноте лица Кидфлэша, Рой почему-то точно знал, что сейчас спидстер насупился.  
— Ну Рой... расскажи, что у тебя сейчас происходит?  
— Какая разница, тебя это не касается.  
— Что значит — не касается? Я же твой друг! А друзья должны друг другу помогать, верно?  
— Я больше не с вами. И дай мне выспаться, я же сказал.  
— Тогда объясни, что у тебя за дела!  
Звонкий голос Уолли не давал заснуть. Но почему-то злиться на него было невозможно.  
— Послушай, я просто должен сделать одну вещь...  
— Какую? — немедленно последовал вопрос.  
— Разобраться с шайкой наркоторговцев. Это будет просто, но мне надо выспаться.  
Это будет непросто. Но зато Уолли не будет волноваться и задавать ещё больше вопросов.  
И вправду, Кидфлэш ненадолго замолчал. Но потом вновь тишину нарушил его неожиданно тихий голос.  
— Рой... всё правда хорошо?  
Нет, все на самом деле просто ужасно. Торгаши дурью действовали на нервы, их покупатели действовали на нервы, вечный недосып действовал на нервы, да ещё и не было права на ошибку.  
Но разве можно сказать это мальчишке, который сейчас искренне волнуется?  
Рой протянул руку и потрепал волосы бывшего товарища по команде.  
— Всё хорошо. Спи.  
Тот ещё немного повозился и затих. Слушая сонное сопение Уолли, Рой перевернулся на бок, и почувствовал тепло его спины. Ритм чужого дыхания убаюкивал. А рука, коснувшаяся рыжих волос, пахла клубникой. 

Утро в больших городах наступает рано и длится обычно не больше получаса — именно столько времени требуется человеку, чтобы из состояния сна перейти в режим спешки на работу.  
Но у Красной Стрелы сегодня был выходной. Точнее, отдых перед завершающей операцией. Одним махом повязать всю шайку торговцев наркотиками — это требует усилий. Причём усилий здорового и отдохнувшего организма.  
Для Роя день начался с сонного взгляда на часы. Те показывали девять часов утра. Рядом беззаботно спал рыжеволосый спидстер с удивительно счастливым выражением лица.  
Ах, да. Вчера Рой встретил его в дешёвой забегаловке и позвал к себе в гости. Чёрт! Это звучало так, словно они с Кидфлэшем лучшие друзья. Хотя именно Рой ушёл из команды ещё тогда, когда самой команды не было. Просто ушёл, оскорбленный отношением старших товарищей до глубины души. Неуважением. И ответил на недоверие недоверием.  
А Уолли нельзя не верить. На него нельзя злиться. Потому что он — это... ну, он.  
Теперь клубникой пахла подушка, на которой он спал.

— М, готовишь что-то? — Только проснувшись, Уолли уже был неугомонен.  
— Всего лишь жарю хлеб.  
— Чёрт, горячо!  
— А кто просил хватать его прямо со сковородки? — фыркнул Рой, — Лёд в моро... а, ты уже освоился, я вижу.  
Кидфлэш уже достал кубики льда, лежавшие в холодильнике, и с видимым удовольствием закидывал их в рот. Видимо, помогало.  
— Разве тебе не надо возвращаться? — поинтересовался Рой. — Остальные могут начать волноваться.  
— Не-а, — Уолли ухмыльнулся. — У нас каникулы. У Лиги какая-то мега-важная конференция, с репортерами, дядя Барри мне все уши прожужжал о том, что я должен быть начеку, никуда не высовываться, но потом просто махнул рукой и сказал, чтобы я был поосторожнее. А ещё...  
Всё, теперь спидстера было не остановить. Однако, выходило так, что у всего детского сада на выгуле тоже наступили выходные. Рой даже не знал, хорошо это или плохо. Однако, пора бы уже выпроводить Уолли и заняться снаряжением. Вечером уже надо было идти, и Красная Стрела хотел быть готов. Но сам Уолли выпроваживаться не собирался.

— Рой...  
Тишина.  
— Рой!  
— М-м-м?  
— Слушай, ну сейчас-то у тебя какая причина не отвечать? — с обидой в голосе, Кидфлэш заглянул через плечо лучнику.  
Рыжий цвет волос спидстера смешался с рыжими волосами Роя. Снова этот лёгкий и ненавязчивый запах ягод, не дающий хладнокровно рассуждать.  
— У меня дела, — как можно спокойнее произнес Рой. — Я хочу быть уверенным, что всё будет по плану.  
— Может, я чем-то смогу помочь? — тут же предложил Уолли, но быстро получил ответ:  
— Да, если сейчас уйдешь обратно в вашу группу детского сада.  
Неприязни в голосе Роя не было, было лишь ледяное спокойствие с нарастающим раздражением, понятным даже столь нахальному существу, как Кидфлэш.  
— Ну и ладно, — тот бросил взгляд на лежавшее снаряжение, потом на владельца этого арсенала. — Надеюсь, у тебя всё и вправду будет хорошо.  
В следующую секунду его уже не было в квартире. Рой вздохнул. В зелёных глазах Уолли слишком легко было заметить беспокойство.

Стрела за стрелой. Снова. Почему-то без рыжего спидстера комната казалась непривычно тихой и пустой. Шум города за окном был лишь фоном, подчёркивающим одиночество. Теперь, после столь яркого контраста, оно было почти невыносимым. Резко вскочив, Рой зашагал к зеркалу в ванной. Тоже рыжий. Но не такой, как Уолли, совсем не такой. Нет яркой россыпи веснушек. Нет этих задорных искр в глазах. Рой совсем не такой. Более... взрослый? Возможно. Только теперь почему-то это не доставляло удовольствия. Раньше Спиди нравилось чувствовать себя старше, нравилось быть взрослее. Но теперь он не Спиди.  
Не Спиди, а Красная Стрела.

Вечер пришел как-то неожиданно — будто вся ночная тьма выползла из-за угла и мгновенно захватила не ожидавший этого город. Но мегаполис не сдавался, сжигая мрак яркими огнями искусственного света. Жизнь шла своим чередом.  
Рой не издавал ни звука, лишь мягко удерживал стрелу в руке, готовый в любой момент выстрелить. Он ждал, когда приедет покупатель — и, похоже, не он один этого ждал. Заброшенное здание завода на окраине — как банально. Однако, эффективно. Восемь человек, двое из них с чемоданами в руках, все — с оружием. Кто-то с автоматом, кто-то с пистолетом. Вроде бы всё просто.  
Когда шум двигателя сменился визгом тормозов, лучник чуть пригнулся, одновременно подавшись вперед, чтобы лучше видеть новоприбывших. Три человека. Высокие, крепкого телосложения, в темных очках — лиц не разглядеть. Оружия не видно, но было ясно, что они пришли не с пустыми руками.  
Вопреки клише из кинофильмов, обмен проходил молча. Все было оговорено заранее, покупатель и поставщик знали друг друга давно. Как только один из троих приехавших протянул руку к чемодану, Рой отпустил тетиву, и стрела со свистом устремилась к цели. Доля секунды — и юноша был готов стрелять снова. Недаром Оливер хвалил его скорость. Ещё несколько выстрелов, чтобы обездвижить всех, кого можно. Лишить возможности сражаться. С повреждённой рукой не очень-то постреляешь. Проблема в том, что это же правило относилось к лучнику.  
— Стоять, рыжий! — эти слова прозвучали уже после удара. Действительно, только идиот будет сначала кричать, предупреждая противника.  
От кулака Рой увернулся. Он не любил ближний бой, потому что это не давало ему сосредоточиться. Когда между тобой и врагом дистанция, проще видеть всё, что происходит, а когда враг рядом, то все силы уходят на защиту. Скорость стрельбы теряла смысл.  
Нападавший был в плотных перчатках с кастетом — поэтому стрела лишь скользнула по металлической пластине. Будь у Роя время, он бы выругался, но сейчас он мог лишь уклоняться, выбирая время для атаки. Нападающий был намного выше и сильнее. Ещё несколько метких ударов — и лук, которым защищался Рой, мог просто переломиться, оставив хозяина без оружия и защиты. Враг был подготовлен к его приходу — и это не давало покоя.  
«Они знали, что я приду».  
Никто не мог этого знать, кроме самого лучника. Никто.  
И тем не менее, что-то его сдало. Или кто-то.

Рой мог в одиночку уложить всех этих придурков. Мог ведь, но не сделал этого, облажавшись. Какая-то часть сознания находила это странным и нелогичным, ведь именно для того, чтобы всё прошло идеально, было затрачено столько сил. Оставшаяся часть сознания истерично вопила «Придурок, ты понимаешь, что ты натворил?!». Рою почему-то казалось, что её голос похож чем-то на голос Олли. А ещё хотелось наорать на самого себя. Правда, этим сейчас занимались другие люди.  
— Ну и где они?! — прорычал тот самый мужчина в перчатках.  
— Кто? — ехидно фыркнул Рой в ответ — и тут же чуть не прикусил язык от резкой оплеухи.  
Все-таки, когда на тебе топчется такая махина, подобная манера общения — не лучший выход. Громила был не дурак — как только лук юноши треснул, последовал резкий захват, и через пару секунд Рою показалось, что его правая кисть превратилась в сплошной комок боли. Теперь, лёжа на прогнивших досках пола, Рой пытался понять, насколько критичны повреждения. Похоже, кости все-таки повреждены, стрелять невозможно. Да и лук уничтожен нечеловеческой силой врага. И все-таки... как они узнали? Ведь знали же — наняли этого дуболома, заманив Красную Стрелу в засаду — и, чёрт возьми, у них получилось!  
— Где твои малолетние дружки? — Голос у мужчины был низкий и хриплый. Словно тот курил много лет и при этом по утрам пил раствор марганцовки.  
— Они мне не дружки. — Это являлось правдой. — Убери своё чёртово колено, чтобы я мог дышать.  
— Может, тебе ещё одеяло подстелить? — отрывисто заржал громила. — Дышать тебе вовсе не обязательно.  
— Тогда сам отвечай на свои дурацкие вопросы.  
Рой сам не понимал, что он несёт. Всё вокруг было словно в тумане. Дышать было тяжело, в голове звенело, перед глазами возникали какие-то тёмные пятна. Боль усиливалась, Красная Стрела старался не дёргать рукой, чтобы не ухудшить ситуацию. К сожалению, до этого додумался не только он.  
Когда кто-то из людей в чёрных костюмах наступил на поврежденные пальцы, Рой даже не вскрикнул — дыхания не хватило, — лишь яростно зашипел, как обозленный кот. Он не мог сосредоточиться с самого начала, и это послужило причиной его поражения. Бесполезно сейчас злиться на себя, надо что-то делать. Потому что помощи ждать неоткуда.  
— Эй, разве он не один был? — похоже, говоривший присел возле Роя, иначе его голос не был бы слышен так четко. — Говорили об одном рыжем мальчишке, о нём. Тогда можно просто спрятать то, что от него останется. И никто не будет беспокоиться об одном глупом рыжем пацане, верно?  
Через пару секунд чужие пальцы резко дернули лучника за волосы, заставляя его посмотреть в лицо этого мужчины.  
Это он зря. Рой ведь запомнит эту морду, отыщет и отомстит.  
Если выживет.

Свет раздражал даже сквозь сомкнутые веки. Каждый вдох давался нелегко, двигаться не представлялось возможным, а боль в правой руке превратилась в белое пятно слепой анестезии.  
«Я жив. Всё ещё».  
Мыслить длинными предложениями Красная Стрела был не в состоянии. Каждый факт требовал осознания, а в голове до сих пор был туман.  
— Рой...  
До боли в висках знакомый голос. Что это рыжее недоразумение здесь делает? И где это — здесь?  
— Рой!  
«Господи, да прекрати ты уже вопить!» — почему-то, даже подумать со злостью не получалось. Невозможно обижаться на Кидфлэша.  
— Рой, я...  
— Чего? — Рой Харпер и сам поразился, насколько по-другому прозвучало это слово. Казалось, голосовые связки объявили войну, а лёгкие вообще были с крепкого похмелья.  
— Я волновался.  
«Я». Не «мы», а «я».  
Это была его, Красной Стрелы, квартира, но на полу валялись упаковки от медикаментов, обёртки от пачек с чипсами и обрывки бинтов. Шторы были задёрнуты, но почти прозрачная ткань не давала никакой защиты от солнечного света. Похоже, Уолли всё это время сидел рядом с ним, ожидая пробуждения.  
— Что там произошло? — Слова давались с трудом, их приходилось буквально выталкивать из себя по слогам.  
Кидфлэш смотрел почему-то куда-то в области ножек дивана.  
— Я волновался, и помчался за тобой. Ты говорил, что у тебя какие-то дела с наркоторговцами, поэтому я постарался разузнать, что к чему, а вечером...  
— Погоди... — Логическая цепочка выстроилась в мгновение ока, что было поразительно для такого состояния. — Ты... ты околачивался поблизости от этих людей?!  
— Да, — кивнул спидстер. — Но они ничего не не заподозрили, я уверен!  
— Ты уверен, значит... — Рой даже не знал, что ему сейчас нужно сказать.  
Обеспокоенный тяжелым тоном лучника, Уолли молчал.  
— Они ждали меня, Уолли, — наконец выдохнул Рой. — Ждали, понимаешь? Я не допустил ни одной ошибки. Я не засветился ни у одного информатора. А они ждали меня. «Одного рыжего мальчишку». Как думаешь, кто ещё попадает под это описание кроме меня?  
Это было жестоко с его стороны, и Рой это знал. Но это была правда. Зрачки спидстера расширились, губы задрожали, словно тот хотел что-то ответить, но никак не мог подобрать слова. Казалось, еще немного — и расплачется от обиды. Это было крайне жестоко.  
— Это твоя вина, Уолли. — Слова Роя заставили его поднять голову. — Но ты хотел как лучше, я знаю.  
— Из-за меня ты ещё долго не сможешь стрелять... — Кидфлэш огорчённо смотрел на бинты. — Твоя ладонь...  
— Не буду врать, пройдет ещё немало времени, прежде чем я снова смогу стрелять... — прямо ответил Рой. — Хотя, я сейчас даже чай себе приготовить не в состоянии.  
Он горько усмехнулся. Неприятно осознавать собственную беспомощность.  
— Я могу помочь! — немедленно вызвался Уолли.  
— Чем? Съесть всё, что осталось у меня в холодильнике?  
— Я могу побыть твоей правой рукой на это время! — с энтузиазмом предложил спидстер.  
Рой еле удержался, чтобы не стукнуть себя по лбу.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что именно ты только что сказал?  
— А что я... — резко замолкнув, Уолли немедленно покраснел так сильно, что веснушки перестали выделяться на его лице.  
— Дурачьё ты. — Здоровой рукой Рой потрепал сидящего возле кровати спидстера по волосам. — Успокойся. Если мне что-то будет надо, я попрошу. Честно. Поэтому не волнуйся, хорошо?  
Кидфлэш, красный от смущения, пристально посмотрел на Роя. Неожиданная серьёзность в его взгляде, располагала к откровенности.  
— Обещаешь?  
— Что? — не сразу понял о чем речь Рой.  
— Обещаешь, если что-то случится, сразу сказать мне? — тихо сказал Уолли. Не столько спросил, сколько попросил.  
— Конечно, обещаю, — кивнул Рой.  
— Мы же друзья, да? — Уолли улыбнулся.  
«Они мне не друзья».  
«Они мне не нужны».  
«Я могу быть один».  
Это всего лишь ложь. Глупые отговорки. Невозможно быть совсем одному. Они — друзья, и они ему нужны. Главное — не говорить им об этом.  
— Конечно, — усмехнувшись, Рой уселся на кровати поудобнее.  
Уже хотелось есть и пить, организм требовал энергии на восстановление. Уолли понял всё с одного взгляда.  
— Сейчас принесу чего-нибудь перекусить! — вскочил он и тут же умчался, оставив лёгкий запах мяты.  
Похоже, он начал пользоваться другим шампунем. Хотя, сильный запах наверняка до сих пор доставляет их чуткому Супербою много проблем. Ухмыльнувшись, Рой Харпер посмотрел в окно. Солнце, так мешавшее отдыхать в начале его пробуждения, теперь почему-то повышало настроение. Уолли должен был вернуться с минуты на минуту.  
И дело было вовсе не в шампуне.


End file.
